


The Lullabies of the Rain

by TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this as an apology-, M/M, Nightmares, Then they said I should post it, its really cute, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Sometimes a small gesture can have a million words.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Lullabies of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the fairgaymers for this one. I was me trying to prove a point that backfired, but here we are. This took me like 30 minutes, and I'm actually pretty happy with it!!

Qrow slowly opened his eyes. The ground seemingly to shake under his arms that had someone wrapped around himself. 

In that haze of waking up, he didn’t realize he was shaking, he also didn’t realize that Clover’s head was buried between his shoulder blades. His chest expanding against Qrow’s back, before deflating once again. A soothing rhythm that was almost lulling him back to his slumber he just awoke from.

He did notice the sound of rain making a faint tapping noise against the window. It doesn’t rain much in Atlas. Qrow smiles faintly into the pitch blackness of the night, before he slowly comes to his senses.

The huntsman then realizes just how bad he was shaking, it was slowly sucking the rest of his energy he had left in him, out. 

The vague, blurring images play in his mind. They were nothing more than blurry images, the faces no soul could make out, yet, Qrow knew who they were, what they meant. The terror he felt as he had to watch their life slowly slip through his fingers, and at the bottom of this pool, was guilt and regret. The longing for something he has once had, something that could never be regained. He longed for it, but he did not quite understand what it was he longed for.

The guilt and regret was painfully clear to him as he reminisced on these lingering thoughts. The bitterness of him failing to be there for them, the shame he witnessed in himself as he focused on these thoughts he just relieved years later. All so painfully clear, but so far away.

Qrow shuffles in the bed, his shaking body making it so that these shuffles weren’t as discreet. They shook the bed as he shook in fear just moments ago in his mind.

Clover next to him shifts and cracks his eyes open, confused about the sudden movement.

It isn’t uncommon Qrow will awaken in the middle of the night, but he usually wants to keep to himself, to think on his own. To deny the help he deep down so desperately wants. He longs for someone to be there for him, just as he has tried to be there for others. But yet, he simply denies this.

Clover shuffles and wraps his arms around Qrow tighter, securing him against the rise and fall of his chest. Qrow trembles around him. Qrow, who is now facing his chest, tucks his head against him and breaths in and out slowly. Trying to regain control.

They both sit there in silence, the rain creating a symphony outside. You almost can hear all the different sections of music outside the window. Begging you to come out, to listen. Clover almost wants to, to experience the rain for the first time in years. But, he also has Qrow in his arms, and this is exactly where he wants to be. 

After a few minutes, Qrow’s breathing steadies and Clover squeezes him tighter for a brief moment, a silent reassurance that he is doing alright, and that everything will continue to be alright when he is with him. That reassurance he can provide as he knows he will do everything in his capability to make sure Qrow is happy and safe beside him.

Qrow looks up at Clover, the darkness engulfing both of them, but can barely make out the faint outline of Clover's jawline.

Qrow leans up and brushes their noses together, before interlocking their lips into a beautiful dance of many words. A thank you, a goodnight, a good morning. So many beautiful words that simply do not have meanings that you can spell out, and it was bliss. 

But, the message got across, and once Qrow pulled away and rested his forehead against Clover’s, letting out a breathy sigh. Clover took the opportunity to run his hand up Qrow’s back, a repetitive motion that lulled Qrow back to sleep, to awake the next morning forgetting this moment in time.

Clover didn’t regret a minute of it. He learned that sometimes the most peaceful moments in life were the unspoken lullabies of the rain, and the dances that the stars twinkled above them, as they were all each other had in this moment, and that was the most beautiful of all.


End file.
